Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sealing device, and particularly to a continuous sealing device for forming an uninterrupted heat sealed seam and a storing and feeding table thereof.
Related Art
Accordingly, to prevent damage caused by collision or extrusion among articles in a transportation process, the articles are covered by a buffer airbag having air bubble particles, where the buffer airbag is injected with air before a plurality of film sheets is sealed, and then is subjected to heat sealing, so air columns are formed. Through the space and the air pressure generated by packing the buffer airbag between a box and the articles, the collision impact strength on the articles is reduced, so as to reduce the injury or damage to the minimum extent.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional buffer airbag A1 is generally formed by heating and performing heat sealing on two plastic film sheets A10 by an electrically heated wire A21 on a roller A2, and the heating roller A2 forms discontinuously connected (namely, interrupted type), heat sealing wires A3 on a plastic film sheet A10 by using the electrically heated wire A21 surrounding the outer edge, so that a disconnected gap B exists between the heat sealing wires A3. Since the heat sealing wires A3 cannot be connected between each other, the air leakage problem occurs in inflated air columns.